Moving On
by Brianna Lynette
Summary: Danny visits Aiden and tells her he is moving on.DNA and DL


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or anything in relation to it. I do however own Elizabeth.

A/N: This is just my way of having Danny say goodbye to Aiden and move on. I hope you like it and please review.

Brianna

He never got over it really. How could he? How could he ever really get over losing the one person who understood him? The one person he was convinced was the only one he could love. She always told him to move on if anything were to ever happen to her and at first he didn't know how. Then his heart just wasn't in it. He could make the walk to see her with his eyes closed, so walking in the pitch black to go see her was no problem. His visits were usually during the time of day when no one was around so he could talk to her. This one was different though. When he got to her he could feel the difference in the air.

He sat down on the bench facing her headstone. Her name in the stone was so final and he usually cried. He didn't today though. He sat there in the silence for a while not knowing where to start. Not knowing how to tell her what had changed in the last five years. _Start from the beginning , the rest will come to you. _She said those words to him after the Tanglewood case, so he could help her understand his real connection to Sonny Sassone.

" Hey there, How are you? I guess that's a stupid question to ask right? I don't know where to start Aiden. I don't know how to tell you."

_It had been along day and she was tired, but she needed to know what was up with him and the Tanglewood Boys. When he came in she was waiting to hear his explanation. He knew it to so they settled down on the couch and he began. _

"_I don't know where to start Aiden. I don't know how to tell you."_

"_Start from the beginning, the rest will come to you."_

"_Ok. I've told you about Louie my older brother and how we had a fight about fifteen years ago and haven't really talked since. Well it's because he is a Tanglewood boy and Louie and Sonny were really close. Sonny was more of a brother to Louie than I was." _

"_That's it?"_

"_Yes that's it" She knew there was more that he wasn't telling but she decided to let it go and let him tell her in time._

The memory flashed through his mind like lightning. She knew that he wasn't giving her the whole truth yet she didn't push him. That is what he liked, no loved about Aiden. She never pushed him about anything. He could feel her presence with him and just like always she wasn't pushing him to start. He had to though or he never would. He couldn't hold on to her anymore, it wasn't fair to anyone.

"After you were gone it was hard to move on. At first I didn't want to, but than when I did try my heart wasn't in it. Than something amazing happened Lindsay came along. She was always there of course but she was suddenly always there. I liked that. I liked the fact that she was around and that she wanted to be. She doesn't know me like you did but she is getting there. She is willing to wait for me and she is willing to share me with you. She is simply amazing. We started dating about six months after you were gone and dated for three years. Two years ago I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

He stopped talking for a few minutes and braced himself for his next confession. This next part would be hard to tell her because he couldn't imagine this with anyone but Aiden, but here it was happening with Lindsay.

_"She's beautiful Aiden and so tiny!" The exhausted Aiden smiled at him._

_"She looks like her Daddy." He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Aiden had given him the most precious gift in the world, this sweet baby girl._

_"What should we name her?"_

_"I was thinking Elizabeth Katherine. What do you think?"_

_"I love it."_

That was the best day of his life. The day Liz was born. He knew that Aiden would understand that Lindsay would never try to replace her in Liz's life because that is not who Lindsay is and plus Liz would never let her.

"Liz adores Lindsay sometimes I swear that they are the best of friends. Not like you and her were but in their own way. The other day Liz turned ten and Lindsay and I took her out to dinner. Lindsay told her or us rather that Liz would be getting a little brother or sister. I was ecstatic and Liz looked excited. I was surprised to see how accepting she was of the idea, the way she accepted Lindsay surprised me too. I guess it shouldn't because she is a great kid. The reason I'm telling all of this to you is because it might be a while before I can come back. Life has just been so hectic with all the stuff going on. I know you understand Aid. I know that you will always be with me and Liz. I just want you to know that I will always love you. Goodbye."

As he left her he felt like the chapter of his life with Aiden was closed. He walked out of the cemetery and went to the corner store like he told Lindsay he would. Because Danny Messer knew that if his pregnant wife didn't have her food he would be in serious trouble.


End file.
